Lord Commander
Lord Commander is the main antagonist of the first Story Arc who is obsessed with capturing Mooncake and opening Final Space and is Gary's archenemy. Appearance Lord Commander's species is unknown. However, he is a small, aquamarine coloured creature with beady yellow eyes with black outlines, sharp, pointed teeth, and Lord Commander dons a greyish-black imperial robe with a blue and green square on the right side of his collar. He wears mechanical gauntlets on his hands with bulky shielding on the back, and a green circle on the centre of said backs. When using his powers, Lord Commander's eyes turns into a bright, glowing yellow with a red outline, and his teeth seem to get longer. As his powers are slowly killing him, his flesh is decomposing, with pink muscle tissue being nearly exposed all over his face and buried below his eyes. Personality Lord Commander is shown to be extremely cruel, psychopathic, sadistic, manipulative, monstrous, power-mad, and tyrannical, not hesitating to use his powers to hurt, mutilate, or kill whoever displeases him, which he takes great enjoyment from. He cares very little for other life and is willing to slaughter an entire prison camp in order to set up a trap for Gary and Avocato in Chapter 6. The Lord Commander also appears to enjoy playing with his victims and takes great pride in being able to outsmart them, appearing angered when his plans do not surprise those he wants to terrorize. He is also deeply selfish, egomaniacal, and arrogant, as he desires to become a titan while not caring about what happens to the universe as a result. His arrogance stems from the fact that he believes that the titans chose him to become one of them. He has quite a short temper, and especially low patience, much like his height, lashing out at his servants or killing them for making small mistakes. Knowing full well that every use of his power is rotting him away on the inside, he still uses them at every turn, even in situations where it isn't necessary. He is shown to value loyalty above everything else, going so far as to make all his generals kill their firstborns to prove their loyalty, although this may also be just another power play and to instill deep fear in his subjects. He's shown to be noticeably uncomfortable if someone brings up his past self. When he realized that Gary was his friend's son he insists it changed nothing, and refuses to acknowledge himself as Jack, claiming that Jack died when he was chosen. Powers, Skills & Abilities In spite of his small size and seemingly frail appearance, Lord Commander compensates for it with vast telekinetic prowess, sometimes referred to as his "light", an ability he acquired once his ship was hit by the explosion that not only closed off Final Space from the mortal dimension but also created Mooncake. He is able to move and otherwise exert a force on objects with his mind, sometimes in a violent manner. The strength and intensity of his powers are so that he can levitate objects much larger and heavier than himself, such as boulders, while only having to stare at his target. Lord Commander is even capable of flight by levitating himself in the air with his powers. However, it is also known that his powers are causing him to weaken each time he uses them. He often employs his powers on living creatures, allowing him to grab or hold them in the air, and also to tear flesh, which allows him to dismember people to break bones, which he can use to snap the necks of his victims. His power over other people’s bodies also allows him to contort, immobilize and manipulate the motor skills of others. Additionally, he appears to have a great proficiency with controlling rock and stone structures, notably ripping out a portion of the stone floor of his throne room and seemingly reshaping the large mass of rock somewhat to engulf a man he was questioning. The Lord Commander can also control his victims' minds to some extent. Not only can he access Gary's mind against his will, but he can also fully take control of Little Cato and command him to kill his father. Weapons None. Family None. Voice Actor David Tennant. Category:Characters Category:Unknown Category:Male Category:Single Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Big Bads Category:Pure Evil Category:Aliens Category:Leaders Category:False Protagonists